mcreatorfrfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Fil de forum:Problèmes, bugs/@comment-26372057-20150505133544/@comment-26372057-20150505133607
Mon log d'erreur : ---- Minecraft Crash Report ---- // Sorry :( Time: 05/05/15 15:34 Description: Updating screen events java.lang.NullPointerException: Updating screen events at mod.mcreator.mcreator_jobs$GuiWindow.func_146284_a(mcreator_jobs.java:230) at net.minecraft.client.gui.GuiScreen.func_73864_a(GuiScreen.java:225) at net.minecraft.client.gui.inventory.GuiContainer.func_73864_a(GuiContainer.java:326) at mod.mcreator.mcreator_jobs$GuiWindow.func_73864_a(mcreator_jobs.java:179) at net.minecraft.client.gui.GuiScreen.func_146274_d(GuiScreen.java:296) at net.minecraft.client.gui.GuiScreen.func_146269_k(GuiScreen.java:268) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_71407_l(Minecraft.java:1628) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_71411_J(Minecraft.java:961) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_99999_d(Minecraft.java:887) at net.minecraft.client.main.Main.main(SourceFile:148) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke0(Native Method) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(Unknown Source) at sun.reflect.DelegatingMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(Unknown Source) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Unknown Source) at net.minecraft.launchwrapper.Launch.launch(Launch.java:135) at net.minecraft.launchwrapper.Launch.main(Launch.java:28) A detailed walkthrough of the error, its code path and all known details is as follows: --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Head -- Stacktrace: at mod.mcreator.mcreator_jobs$GuiWindow.func_146284_a(mcreator_jobs.java:230) at net.minecraft.client.gui.GuiScreen.func_73864_a(GuiScreen.java:225) at net.minecraft.client.gui.inventory.GuiContainer.func_73864_a(GuiContainer.java:326) at mod.mcreator.mcreator_jobs$GuiWindow.func_73864_a(mcreator_jobs.java:179) at net.minecraft.client.gui.GuiScreen.func_146274_d(GuiScreen.java:296) at net.minecraft.client.gui.GuiScreen.func_146269_k(GuiScreen.java:268) -- Affected screen -- Details: Screen name: mod.mcreator.mcreator_jobs.GuiWindow -- Affected level -- Details: Level name: MpServer All players: 1 total; [EntityClientPlayerMPl='MpServer', x=-94,97, y=70,83, z=258,79] Chunk stats: MultiplayerChunkCache: 361, 361 Level seed: 0 Level generator: ID 00 - default, ver 1. Features enabled: false Level generator options: Level spawn location: World: (-152,64,256), Chunk: (at 8,4,0 in -10,16; contains blocks -160,0,256 to -145,255,271), Region: (-1,0; contains chunks -32,0 to -1,31, blocks -512,0,0 to -1,255,511) Level time: 27359 game time, 27359 day time Level dimension: 0 Level storage version: 0x00000 - Unknown? Level weather: Rain time: 0 (now: false), thunder time: 0 (now: false) Level game mode: Game mode: creative (ID 1). Hardcore: false. Cheats: false Forced entities: 57 total; [EntityClientPlayerMPl='MpServer', x=-94,97, y=70,83, z=258,79, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=-110,03, y=64,00, z=238,03, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=-99,94, y=64,00, z=231,88, EntityCreeperl='MpServer', x=-81,50, y=15,00, z=245,50, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=-92,91, y=64,00, z=200,13, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=-81,84, y=69,00, z=214,91, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=-80,25, y=64,00, z=316,25, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=-80,78, y=64,00, z=319,59, EntitySkeletonl='MpServer', x=-51,50, y=14,00, z=278,50, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=-71,53, y=68,00, z=218,63, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=-79,47, y=69,00, z=227,38, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=-79,25, y=66,00, z=234,63, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=-79,47, y=65,00, z=245,34, EntitySkeletonl='MpServer', x=-64,50, y=56,00, z=284,50, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=-60,34, y=66,00, z=255,53, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=-63,84, y=64,00, z=261,94, EntitySkeletonl='MpServer', x=-31,25, y=19,00, z=306,31, EntitySkeletonl='MpServer', x=-31,50, y=19,00, z=304,50, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=-39,53, y=72,00, z=207,56, EntityIteml='MpServer', x=-41,66, y=65,13, z=234,69, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=-33,13, y=67,00, z=301,06, EntitySkeletonl='MpServer', x=-101,50, y=15,00, z=257,50, EntitySkeletonl='MpServer', x=-102,50, y=15,00, z=255,50, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=-34,97, y=70,00, z=318,97, EntitySkeletonl='MpServer', x=-103,50, y=15,00, z=260,50, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=-32,56, y=70,00, z=309,66, EntitySkeletonl='MpServer', x=-102,50, y=15,00, z=257,50, EntityCreeperl='MpServer', x=-49,49, y=11,08, z=248,43, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=-31,22, y=69,00, z=215,16, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=-31,31, y=64,00, z=273,22, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=-34,31, y=19,00, z=305,90, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=-32,22, y=19,00, z=307,00, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=-34,50, y=19,00, z=311,50, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=-147,06, y=64,00, z=262,16, EntityHorsel='MpServer', x=-154,97, y=63,00, z=318,25, EntityHorsel='MpServer', x=-153,56, y=63,00, z=308,19, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=-152,41, y=63,00, z=309,59, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=-152,47, y=63,00, z=322,47, EntityCreeperl='MpServer', x=-144,53, y=56,57, z=235,65, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=-34,50, y=22,00, z=272,50, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=-47,66, y=11,00, z=249,34, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=-139,03, y=63,00, z=249,03, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=-36,50, y=22,00, z=272,50, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=-50,66, y=11,00, z=249,34, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=-142,94, y=64,00, z=250,06, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=-47,66, y=11,00, z=248,34, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=-135,34, y=63,00, z=314,22, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=-130,81, y=63,00, z=320,06, EntityCreeperl='MpServer', x=-55,50, y=14,00, z=283,50, EntityChickenl='MpServer', x=-131,91, y=63,00, z=320,66, EntityCreeperl='MpServer', x=-53,50, y=14,00, z=283,50, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=-109,55, y=70,00, z=219,35, EntityCreeperl='MpServer', x=-83,50, y=16,00, z=286,50, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=-120,47, y=68,00, z=228,34, EntityZombiel='MpServer', x=-82,50, y=16,00, z=286,50, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=-105,13, y=63,00, z=309,81, EntitySheepl='MpServer', x=-125,16, y=63,00, z=321,34] Retry entities: 0 total; [] Server brand: cauldron,craftbukkit,mcpc,fml,forge Server type: Non-integrated multiplayer server Stacktrace: at net.minecraft.client.multiplayer.WorldClient.func_72914_a(WorldClient.java:373) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_71396_d(Minecraft.java:2432) at net.minecraft.client.Minecraft.func_99999_d(Minecraft.java:909) at net.minecraft.client.main.Main.main(SourceFile:148) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke0(Native Method) at sun.reflect.NativeMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(Unknown Source) at sun.reflect.DelegatingMethodAccessorImpl.invoke(Unknown Source) at java.lang.reflect.Method.invoke(Unknown Source) at net.minecraft.launchwrapper.Launch.launch(Launch.java:135) at net.minecraft.launchwrapper.Launch.main(Launch.java:28) -- System Details -- Details: Minecraft Version: 1.7.10 Operating System: Windows 7 (amd64) version 6.1 Java Version: 1.8.0_45, Oracle Corporation Java VM Version: Java HotSpot™ 64-Bit Server VM (mixed mode), Oracle Corporation Memory: 136076664 bytes (129 MB) / 271519744 bytes (258 MB) up to 1060372480 bytes (1011 MB) JVM Flags: 6 total; -XX:HeapDumpPath=MojangTricksIntelDriversForPerformance_javaw.exe_minecraft.exe.heapdump -Xmx1G -XX:+UseConcMarkSweepGC -XX:+CMSIncrementalMode -XX:-UseAdaptiveSizePolicy -Xmn128M AABB Pool Size: 0 (0 bytes; 0 MB) allocated, 0 (0 bytes; 0 MB) used IntCache: cache: 0, tcache: 0, allocated: 13, tallocated: 95 FML: MCP v9.05 FML v7.10.85.1291 Minecraft Forge 10.13.2.1291 4 mods loaded, 4 mods active mcp{9.05} Coder Pack (minecraft.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available FML{7.10.85.1291} Mod Loader (forge-1.7.10-10.13.2.1291.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available Forge{10.13.2.1291} Forge (forge-1.7.10-10.13.2.1291.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available TestEnvironmentMod{1.0} TestEnvironmentMod (test_mod.jar) Unloaded->Constructed->Pre-initialized->Initialized->Post-initialized->Available Launched Version: 1.7.10-Forge10.13.2.1291 LWJGL: 2.9.1 OpenGL: AMD Radeon HD 7800 Series GL version 4.3.12618 Compatibility Profile Context 13.251.0.0, ATI Technologies Inc. GL Caps: Using GL 1.3 multitexturing. Using framebuffer objects because OpenGL 3.0 is supported and separate blending is supported. Anisotropic filtering is supported and maximum anisotropy is 16. Shaders are available because OpenGL 2.1 is supported. Is Modded: Definitely; Client brand changed to 'fml,forge' Type: Client (map_client.txt) Resource Packs: [] Current Language: English (US) Profiler Position: N/A (disabled) Vec3 Pool Size: 0 (0 bytes; 0 MB) allocated, 0 (0 bytes; 0 MB) used Anisotropic Filtering: On (4)